Melody From The Orange Mermaid
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: Putri duyung/mermaid/ningyo, identik dengan sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Namun memiliki ekor mirip ikan mulai dari pinggangnya sampai ke bawah. Seiring dengan perkembangan waktu, banyak mermaid yang bermigrasi dan tinggal di daratan, dan mengambil sosok sebagai manusia biasa. Sama halnya seperti manusia, mereka pun bisa merasakan jatuh cinta. New Fanfic. RnR?


**Melody From The Orange Mermaid**

* * *

Mei : Minna-san, Mei datang lagi dengan sebuah fic baru. Dari judulnya, ini menceritakan tentang seorang _ningyo/mermaid. _Ga tau kenapa, dari dulu Mei udah kepikiran ide ini. Kadang ada di mimpi #ups! Tapi baru kesampaian sekarang, hehe, moga minna-san sekalian suka.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloids are not mine!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Caution : AU**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : First Meeting, Beginning of the Destiny**

* * *

_Putri duyung/mermaid/ningyo, identik dengan sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Namun memiliki ekor mirip ikan mulai dari pinggangnya sampai ke bawah. Itu yang menyebabkan mereka sering dianggap sebagai half human-half mermaid._

_Sosok mermaid banyak terdapat di cerita-cerita dongeng. Mereka hanyalah tokoh fiksi karangan manusia. Namun, apakah itu benar? Apakah mereka hanya fiksi belaka?_

_Sebenarnya tidak, mereka benar-benar ada. Hanya saja mereka terlalu takut untuk menampakkan diri mereka pada manusia yang sudah dianggap mereka sebagai mesin pembunuh bangsa mereka._

_Dulu, bangsa para mermaid sering diburu dan diincar oleh manusia hanya untuk kepentingan mereka semata. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bara bangsa mermaid yang semakin lama semakin terancam keadaannya._

_Ditambah dengan pencemaran lingkungan yang dilakukan oleh manusia yang tidak bertanggung jawab, sangat tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk tetap hidup di suatu tempat yang dekat dengan pemukiman manusia._

_Namun seiring dengan perkembangan waktu, banyak mermaid yang bermigrasi dan tinggal di daratan, dan mengambil sosok sebagai manusia biasa yang dengan mudahnya dapat berbaur dan bergaul dengan mereka. Bahkan melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari layaknya manusia biasa. _

_Tapi yang namanya mermaid, pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari air. Itu yang menyebabkan mereka hanya bisa tinggal di tempat yang dekat dengan laut atau sumber mata air lainnya._

_Dan sama seperti manusia, mereka pun bisa merasakan apa yang disebut-sebut sebagai jatuh cinta._

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat cerah. Burung-burung berkicau di antara dahan pohon. Bunga-bunga musim semi bermekaran, termasuk pohon-pohon sakura yang berwarna merah muda.

Di sebuah penginapan yang bernuansa rumah tradisional Jepang…

"Haah… Pagi ini segar sekali! Nee-chan, boleh aku ke pemandian sekarang?" Ujar seorang gadis berparas cantik sambil meregangkan tubuhnya di teras. Angin berhembus pelan, menyebabkan rambut _honeyblonde _pendeknya bergerak mengikuti arah angin dengan pelan.

Hikari Rin, atau disingkat Hikarin maupun Rin. Adalah nama dari gadis itu. Seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun dengan paras manis dan imut. Walaupun sudah SMA, tapi dengan postur tubuhnya yang seperti itu, banyak yang mengiranya masih SMP. _Well, _kita bisa saja tertipu dari penampilannya kan?

"Sebentar, ini kan hari Minggu, kita bareng aja. Bantu nee-chan beres-beres dulu dong," ucap seorang gadis lain dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang terbatasi oleh sebuah pintu geser khas Jepang. Gadis itu pun membukanya, dan mendapati adiknya tengah bersantai-santai sambil meregankan otot tubuhnya.

_PLAK!_

Setumpuk kertas yang diikat menjadi satu mendarat dengan cukup keras di kepala adiknya itu.

"_I-Ittai yo…" _Ringis Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Sementara kakaknya, sedang memasang wajah murka pada adiknya itu.

"Dasar, bukannya bantuin malah _streching! _Kalau gini caranya, kita gak jadi ke pemandian!" Bentak kakaknya. Mau dilihat dari manapun juga, kedua gadis ini sama sekali tidak mirip.

Sang kakak memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah muda dengan mata biru _sapphire, _sementara sang adik berambut _honeyblonde _pendek dan mata biru _aquamarine. _Dan jarak umur di antara mereka terpaut 5 tahun. Mengakibatkan tubuh maupun sikap kakaknya lebih dewasa.

Megurine Luka, itu nama sang kakak. Dengan umurnya yang masih 20 tahun, dia sudah merintis sebuah usaha penginapan sederhana tepat di rumahnya sendiri. Dibantu oleh Rin, mereka sama-sama melaksanakan bisnis itu demi mencukupi biaya kehidupan mereka.

"Iya iya _nee-chan_, asal jangan dibatalin ke pemandiannya! Aku sudah lama tidak berendam di sana, lagian aku juga mau ketemu ama Mayu-chan," sanggah Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nah, gitu dong… Kalau gitu angkut barang-barang itu ke tempat pembuangan, selesai itu baru kita pergi," ucap Luka sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang menggunung di pojok ruangan.

Rin pun langsung terpaku menatap ke arah tumpukan sampah itu. "Luka-_nee_ bercanda ya? Masa sebanyak itu aku bawa sendiri?" bantah Rin.

"Jangan membantah! Aku sudah bangun seja jam 5 pagi dan membersihkan seluruh penginapan sendirian! Nah kamu, jam setengah 8 baru bangun, cuman disuruh gitu aja gak mau," bentak Luka tak mau kalah dengan aura horor di sekelilingnya.

Rin pun langsung _speechless _dan dengan terpaksa dikerjakannya tugas ringan yang menurutnya sangatlah merepotkan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Mattaku, nee-chan_…sadis, ini be…rat…ugh…" Gerutu Rin sambil membawa tumpukan buku dan kertas yang menggunung, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa melihat jalan karena pandangannya yang tertutupi itu.

_Wuzzz…_

Namun di perjalanan, ada angin yang cukup kencang dari arah depan. Sehingga keseimbangannya terganggu, ditambah dengan berat buku itu, membuat keseimbangannya semakin buruk sampai-sampai dia terdorong ke belakang dan berkemungkinan akan terjatuh.

"Whoa! Ja-Jangan jatuh, jangan jatuuuuhhh!" Ucapnya sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Namun akhirnya kalah dan membiarkan tubuhnya dengan reflek terjatuh dan menunggu rasa sakit.

"Hop!" Namun seseorang tiba-tiba menahannya dari belakang dengan memegangi kedua bahu Rin. Secara reflek Rin pun menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan melihat seorang laki-laki dengan paras yang mirip dengannya.

Namun karena perhatiannya teralihkan, Rin tidak sadar ada angin kencang lagi, dan membuat tumpukan buku dan kertasnya bergoyang, dan-

"Whooa!"

_BRUK!_

Mereka terjatuh, ditambah dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas yang ikut menindih mereka. Dan parahnya lagi, buku-buku dan kertas itu kini berserakan di mana-mana.

"Be-Berat…" Ringis laki-laki itu, rupanya tubuhnya tertindih tubuh Rin dengan Rin duduk diatas perutnya. Pantas saja saat jatuh tadi Rin tidak merasa sakit.

"Ah! _Sumimasen!" _ Rin pun dengan cepat menyingkir dari tubuh laki-laki itu lalu membantunya untuk berdiri. "Maaf!" Ucap Rin lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya pada laki-laki itu berulang kali.

"Um… Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah buku dan kertas Rin yang masih berserakan di tengah jalan.

"Gya! Jadi berantakan begini!" Jerit Rin sambil melihat kekacauan yang telah terjadi. Dia pun mengambil buku-buku itu sambil berjongkok dan menggerutu seorang diri tentang sialnya hari ini.

"Mau kubantu? Sepertinya kau sedang buru-buru," ucap laki-laki itu sambil ikut memunguti buku dan kertas yang berserakan.

"He? Ti-Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hahaha," ucap Rin sambil tertawa hambar, menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Lebih cepat kalau berdua kan?" Laki-laki itu pun mengambil sebuah alasan yang bisa membuat Rin terdiam dan membiarkan laki-laki itu membantunya, walaupun dia merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat repot orang lain.

Sekitar 2 menit, semua buku dan kertas-kertas itu kini sudah terkumpul rapi dan siap untuk dibuang.

"_A-Arigatou! Domo Arigatou!" _Ucap Rin berulang kali sambil membungkuk. Rin pun mengangkut tumpukan itu lalu berkata, "sekali lagi _arigatou, _jaa ne," Rin pun hendak mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

Namun tiba-tiba setengah tumpukan yang menutupi wajahnya berpindah tangan ke laki-laki itu. "Ini mau di buang kan?" Tanyanya. Rin pun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu biar kubawakan, kelihatannya kau keberatan mengangkutnya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Rin.

'_Se-Senyum yang sangat menawan!' _batin Rin berkata pada dirinya. Wajah Rin pun terasa agak panas, namun cepat-cepat dipalingkannya wajahnya itu.

* * *

"_A-Arigatou! _Maaf sudah merepotkan!" Ucap Rin (lagi) pada pemuda itu. "Aku sudah sangat merepotkan… um…"

"Len. Kagamine Len. Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Um, aku baru pertama kali melihat Kagamine-san di sini, baru pindah kah?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tinggal sementara di sana," terang Len sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana rumahnya berada.

"_Souka, _tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat Kagamine-san disuatu tempat… atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya, hahaha," balas Rin sambil tertawa garing. "Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Hikari Rin, bisa dipanggil Hikarin atau Rin saja, aku tinggal bersama kakakku di penginapan di sana," jelas Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah rumahnya yang berwarna putih dengan aksen kayu tradisional khas Jepang.

"Oh… yang itu ya? Kapan-kapan aku boleh berkunjung kan?"

"Tentu! Ah maaf, aku sedang ditunggu kakakku, aku duluan ya, _jaa ne~" _Seru Rin sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya pada Len.

"Rin ya? Aku pun seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi di mana ya? …Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja," Len pun segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat lain, untuk berkeliling.

* * *

_ZREEK!_

"_Tadaima~" _Salam Rin dengan membuka pintu geser rumahnya dengan agak kasar. Luka yang sedang bersiap-siap pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Ara, _kukira kau tidak mau ikut, lama sekali…"

"_Etto… _Tadi ketemu orang baru, ngobrol sebentar sama dia, ayo kita pergi _nee-chan!"_ Seru Rin dengan semangatnya, ditambah dengan mata yang sudah berkilau-kilau karena tidak sabar.

"_Hai hai,"_

_Grep!_

"Eh? Ga-Gawat!" Bisik Luka pada dirinya sendiri begitu Rin memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan-

"_Let's gooo!" _Dengan semangatnya Rin berlari kencang sambil menarik Luka di belakangnya, sepertinya dia memang sudah tidak sabar.

"GYAAAA!" Jerit Luka di perjalanan, dia tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan Rin sehingga akhirnya dia terseret-seret di jalan. Namun Rin tidak peduli, dia masih saja berlari dengan kencangnya.

* * *

"_Ojamasshimaaasu!" _Seru Rin begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pintu masuk pemandian. Seorang gadis dengan paras manis pun menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang~ _A-Are?"_

"_Nande, Mayu-chan?" _Tanya Rin pada Mayu, sahabatnya. Mayu pun menunjuk ke arah bawah. Rupanya ada mayat hidup berwarna _pink _yang kini terkapar di lantai.

"Gya! Lu-Luka-_nee! _Luka-_nee!" _Rin pun panik dan langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luka. "LUKA-_NEEEEE!" _Jerit Rin untuk mendramatisasi keadaan, diguncang-guncangkannya kerah baju Luka dengan kencang sehingga ia bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arah gerakan Rin.

Tak lama, kedua mata Luka terbuka. "_Yokatta~" _Ucap Rin dengan mata haru layaknya di film drama korea. Namun tiba-tiba pandangan Luka yang tadinya lemah langsung berubah menjadi tatapan horor nan menakutkan. Rin pun dengan spontan melempar tubuh Luka.

"KYAA!"

Luka pun kemudian bangkit, aura pembunuhnya semakin kuat. Sementara Rin hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan dan berdo'a untuk keselamatan hidupnya. "Ampuni aku! Ampuni aku!" Ucapnya berulang-ulang sambil bersujud di hadapan Luka.

"RIIIIINN! TIDAK ADA JERUK UNTUKMU SELAMA DUA BULAN!" Jerit Luka tepat ditelinga Rin.

Seolah ada petir yang menyambar, Rin pun dengan spontan berteriak. "TIDAAAAAAKKK!" Jeritnya sambil meratapi hidupnya yang malang. Nyawa Rin pun langsung melayang begitu ia membayangkan dua bulan tanpa adanya jeruk sepotong pun.

"Ri-Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" Mayu pun ikut panik begitu melihat nyawa sahabatnya yang sudah melayang. Terbesit sebuah ide di kepalanya. Mayu pun bergegas pergi ke dapur, lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah jeruk.

Mayu pun mengupasnya dan mengambil sepotong jeruk itu, lalu diarahkannya jeruk itu ke wajah Rin yang sudah tak bernyawa. "_Hora, mikan desu! Mikan desu!" _ucapnya sambil menggerakkan sepotong jeruk itu ke kanan dan kemari di depan wajah Rin.

Rin pun langsung sadarkan diri, lalu menatap potongan jeruk itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, atau mungkin mata seekor anjing yang sedang kelaparan. "_Mi-Mikan! Mikan!" _ucapnya dengan pandangan mata yang masih terfokus di jeruk itu. Matanya dengan seksama mengikuti arah gerak jeruk itu, ke kanan ke kiri, ke kanan ke kiri. Ok, Rin sudah seperti anjing kelaparan sekarang.

"Rin-chan mau?" Tanya Mayu layaknya ia memperlakukan seekor hewan peliharaan. Rin pun dengan semangat mengangguk. "Aa~~" Rin pun membuka mulutnya dan-

-hap!

"_Good boy, good boy!" _Puji Mayu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin. Sementara itu Rin masih mengunyah jeruknya dengan wajah sumringah.

"_Oishii~~" _Ucapnya dengan efek _bling-bling_ di sekitarnya. Luka pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah laku Mayu dan Rin yang sudah seperti hewan peliharaan dan majikan.

"_Saa, wanwan-chan, _mau masuk ke pemandian?" Tanya Mayu lagi. Rin pun menghentikan gerakan sepotong jeruk yang akan masuk ke mulutnya, kemudian mencerna ucapan Mayu barusan.

_Wan = Guk, Wanwan = Gukguk = anjing/inu._

"GAH! AKU BUKAN ANJIING!" Jerit Rin penuh amarah membara pada Mayu yang masih _enjoy._

"Ho… _Bad boy, bad bad!" _Ucap Mayu sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan nada memarahi. "_No orange for bad boy!" _Tambahnya sambil mengambil jeruk yang sudah berada di batas kekuasaan Rin dengan paksa.

"Ah!" Rin tidak rela jeruknya di ambil, _mood_-nya pun langsung _down, _ditandai dengan pita kelincinya yang juga ikut menunduk seperti pemiliknya. Benar-benar mirip seperti anjing.

"Hoi hoi! Sampai kapan kalian mau drama-drama'an disitu? Kalau masih lama aku masuk duluan," ucap Luka yang sudah kesal menunggu drama-majikan-hewan-peliharaan ini selesai.

"_Matte!" _Seru Rin, dia pun langsung menyambar jeruk di tangan Mayu kembali lalu kabur mengikuti Luka ke dalam pemandian.

* * *

"Haaah… enaknyaaa…" Ucap Rin lega begitu ia sudah masuk ke dalam genangan air hangat yang sangat menenangkan baginya.

"Enak enak, pas disuruh pulang pasti ga mau," ejek Luka yang juga sedang berendam di samping Rin.

"Mou, Luka-_nee _kan tau, aku suka berlama-lama di dalam air, kita kan sudah setahun gak ke laut. Ya mending ke sini, airnya anget," balas Rin dengan sebuah handuk di atas kepalanya.

_SPLASH_

"Rin-_chan! _Hentikan menyiram air dengan ekormu! Kena wajahku tau!" Seru Luka, kini wajahnya jadi basah kena siraman air dari Rin.

Tunggu, Luka bilang… ekor?

"Wee, gitu aja marah, seraaang!" Seru Rin, dia pun kembali menyiram Luka dengan air. "GYA! Kau tak akan kuampuni Rin!" Jawab Luka yang emosinya sudah memuncak, ia pun membalas menyiramkan air dengan ekornya yang berwarna _pink._

"Gyahahaha!" Rin pun membalas Luka lagi, kali ini dia dua kali lebih cepat. Perang air antara mereka pun dimulai.

_ZREEK_

"Eh?" Pintu masuk ke pemandian pun bergeser dan terbuka, Rin dan Luka pun melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati Mayu yang sedang berdiri dengan tubuh yang hanya tertutupi handuk.

"Jangan buang-buang air!" Serunya dengan wajah sebal, dia terlihat lucu karena rambutnya yang berwarna-warni yang biasanya tergerai indah kini digulung ke atas, sama seperti Luka dan Rin.

"Jangan sebelum aku masuk! YAHA!" Jeritnya, dia melompat, dan…

_BYUUR!_

Air pun tersiram ke mana-mana. Gulungan rambut Rin dan Luka pun terlepas, mengakibatkan seluruh rambut mereka ikut basah.

"Puah! Segarnya!" Serunya sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam air. Dan kedua kaki mungilnya, langsung berubah menjadi sebuah ekor berwarna merah _rosella_. Dia pun kemudian tersenyum lebar seakan dia tidak bersalah pada Rin dan Luka yang kini seluruh wajah dan rambutnya telah basah kuyup. "Hehe."

Luka dan Rin pun saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk. Kemudian memasang tampang mengerikan pada Mayu. "_ATTACK!" _Seru mereka. Perang pun kembali dimulai, dengan Mayu sebagai targetnya.

* * *

Sejam mereka bermain air, akhirnya mereka kecapaian. Dan akhirnya mereka hanya diam dan membiarkan tubuh mereka terendam air hangat.

"Haah, enaknya…" ucap Rin lagi, seakan mulutnya adalah sebuah kaset rusak karena ia terus mengulangi kata-kata itu. Rin pun kemudian mengangkat ekornya yang berwarna oranye, memegangnya, lalu bermain dengannya dengan berenang berputar-putar.

"Rin, hentikan tindakan anehmu itu," ucap Luka dengan ketus. "Iya iya," balas Rin dengan wajah _Luka-nee-perusak-kebahagiaan-orang._

"Rin-chan seperti baru menjadi putri duyung saja, Rin-chan kan sejak lahir sudah jadi putri duyung, sungguh konyol," ejek Mayu sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan shampo.

"Biarin, aku kan sudah lama gak main air, memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Rin sewot. "Kapan-kapan ke laut yuk, kangen nih…" Tambahnya.

"Iya iya, sesudah semua pekerjaan rumahmu selesai," jawab Luka tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Rin pun langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena sebal.

_Well_, mereka memang **bukan **manusia, melainkan putri duyung. Mereka dulunya tinggal di laut, namun pindah ke daratan karena mereka ingin menjelajahi dunia manusia. Dan sudah setahun, mereka tinggal di daratan.

Tapi Mayu sudah tinggal setahun di daratan sebelum Rin dan Luka juga ikut pindah, dan membuka sebuah pemandian umum. Tapi tentu saja, tempat mereka berendam ini adalah sebuah kolam khusus bagi mereka, para putri duyung. Kalau manusia melihat mereka yang merupakan putri duyung, bisa terjadi hal yang gawat.

Tidak sulit untuk tinggal di daratan, ekor mereka secara otomatis akan menjadi sepasang kaki begitu ekor mereka kering. Dan akan berubah kembali begitu terkena air. _Simple _bukan?

Dan yang namanya putri duyung, pasti paling doyan masuk air, makanya mereka betah berlama-lama berendam dan berenang di pemandian.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Luka tiba-tiba. "Eehh? Kenapa? Aku masih mau disini!" Tolak Rin dengan manjanya. Luka pun menghela napasnya. "Sudah jam 7 malam tau, memangnya mau disini sampai pagi?"

"He? Secepat itu kah?" Balas Rin. "Cepetan, aku juga mau makan nih, memangnya kamu ga mau makan?" Tanya Luka lagi, dia pun berenang ke pinggir lalu mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas pinggiran kolam. Lalu mengangkat ekornya ke atas, dan kemudian mulai mengelapnya dengan handuk.

"Hm, iya juga ya, aku juga sudah lapar…" Ujar Rin sambil memegangin perutnya yang kosong. Dia pun mengikuti tindakan Luka, duduk di pinggiran kolam, mengangkat ekornya ke atas, lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk sampai kering. Tak lama, ekornya kembali berubah menjadi sepasang kaki.

"Mayu-chan tidak ikut?" Tanya Rin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"_Ie, _lagipula pemandian ini kan milikku, jadi terserah aku saja mau lama-lama di sini," balas Mayu sambil menggerak-gerakkan ekornya.

"Oh, ya sudah, kami pulang dulu ya, _bye bye," _Rin pun keluar dari tempat itu bersama Luka, lalu masuk ke ruang ganti untuk memakai baju mereka kembali.

"_Bye!" _Jawab Mayu. "Yosh, saatnya berendam dan… bersantai…" ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air. Dasar putri duyung.

* * *

"Luka-_nee _masak apa?" Tanya Rin sambil mengintip masuk ke dalam dapur dengan lemasnya, dia benar-benar lapar sampai-sampai tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri. Yap, dia menggeliat dari ruang tengah ke dapur dengan mata tertutup.

"_Sashimi,"_ balas Luka singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Rin yang nyawanya sudah mau keluar. Namun mendengar kata _sashimi, _Rin langsung bangkit dan matanya langsung melek. Namun bukan karena dia tergiur dengan makanan itu, namun karena _sashimi _terbuat dari ikan, dan Rin adalah putri duyung yang otomatis juga adalah ikan. Itu sama dengan memakan bangsanya sendiri, bunuh diri!

"Kejam! Aku tidak mau makan _sashimi! _Itu sama dengan memakan kita sendiri kan?" Protes Rin. Namun bukannya melawan, Luka malah tertawa. "A-Apa yang lucu?"

"Dengar dulu, baru ngomong, ini _tako sashimi _kok," jawab Luka sambil cekikikan, Rin pun melepas napas lega. "Dari cumi-cumi toh, dikirain dari ikan, ayo, aku udah lapar," ucap Rin sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

"_Hai hai," _mereka pun memakan _tako sashimi _itu. "O iya, Rin-_chan _bilang tadi pagi ketemu sama orang baru ya? Siapa namanya? Bagaimana orangnya? Baikkah?" Tanya Luka bertubi-tubi.

"Satu-satu dong, kayak di interogasi aja. Namanya Len, Kagamine Len. Orangnya baik kok, tadi dia ngebantuin bawa tumpukan buku sama kertas yang tadi pagi Luka-_nee _suruh buang. Rambutnya sama kayak aku, _honeyblonde, _tapi diiket _ponytail, _matanya juga sama, biru _aqua, _atau _azure _ya? Pokoknya hampir mirip deh. Orangnya lumayan tinggi, lebih tinggi berapa senti dari aku, gitu, o iya, dia juga _shota!" _Jelas Rin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Udah ketemu pujaan hati ya?" Tanya Luka dengan pandangan menggoda. Rin pun langsung merona hebat. "Kayaknya iya nih, ciee…"

"_Urusai!" _bantah Rin dengan wajah yang sudah semerah udang rebus. Luka pun hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah _imouto-_nya itu. "O iya, entah kenapa wajahnya Kagamine-kun rasanya pernah kulihat, tapi aku tidak ingat di mana dan kapan… apa mungkin perasaanku ya?"

"Mungkin suatu saat Rin-_chan _ingat. Ya sudah, tidur sana. Besok kan sekolah," ucap Luka sambil membawa piring-piring yang telah kosong ke dapur.

"Wah, Iya ya, _oyasumi _Luka-_nee!" _ucap Rin, dia pun berlalu ke kamarnya dan tidur, menantikan datangnya hari esok. "_Oyasuminasai," _balas Luka.

'_Tapi rasanya aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya kok… tapi dimana ya? Akh, ini membuatku gila, mendingan aku tidur.'_

* * *

**~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

****Mei : Kayaknya makin lama fic punya Mei semakin menumpuk ya? ._.

Rin : Dasar, kebiasaan...

Mei : Ta-Tapi kan... Argh, sudahlah, minna-san, karena fic saya yang lain juga numpuk, mungkin update-an fic ini bakal lama, sabar aja ya... Kalau udah update biasanya suka saya kasih tau di FB kok ^^

Yosh, jangan lupa review ya... Itu semangat Mei untuk terus berkarya lho...

.

.

.

V


End file.
